Episode 8347 (21st March 2014)
Plot Sophie and Maddie are glad they are friends, but Maddie is worried what Sophie's family will think of her. Julie proposes the factory girls do a calendar a la Calendar Girls to raise money for charity in Hayley's memory, but Roy nixes the idea when he finds out they would be naked. Luke Britton keeps on at Tyrone to give him a job at the garage. Tyrone agrees when Tim presses him about his van. Kylie is disappointed at the lack of romance in her life due to her and David being so busy. Maddie decides to leave Sophie and writes a note for her. Kevin and Jack return to the Street. Maddie steals one of Kevin's bags while he's talking to Rita in the Kabin. He reports the theft to the police but doesn't expect anything to come of it. Stella's hopes are raised when Kal flirts with her. Nick encourages her to ask him out. Kevin hears about the burglary at No.4. Todd tells Julie he's worried about losing Marcus and gets her to offer him a room at her flat, making out it's for Marcus's sake. With Audrey away, David and Kylie cancel their appointments at the salon and plan to get intimate, but Dev walks in before Kylie can lock up and sees David naked. Marcus accepts Julie's offer of a room but is suspicious of Todd's motives. Tina is surprised when Michelle corroborates Peter's story about Carla's step-dad dying. Tyrone offers to put Kevin up at No.9 when he talks about having to share a house with Stella. Stella asks Kal out. Kevin sees Tim crouching by the TV at No.4 and goes for him, thinking he's a burglar. Sally and Sophie return home in the middle of the fight and tell Kevin who Tim is. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of both Kevin and Jack Webster since 8th February 2013. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin arrives back on the Street; Nick encourages Stella to ask Kal out; Todd persuades Julie to invite Marcus to stay with her; and Roy returns to work at the cafe. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,090,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes